DYLMT 2
by NinjutsuBelldandy
Summary: Arrgh. This is the contiuation of 'do you love me too'. Something went wrong and now I can't add chapters to my original story. Oooh weeeell. Anyhow, the plot er, thickens? *P.S. Don't hate me for Kenji getting the crap beat out of him later..* Keniko!!


Sorry about the prolouge, my stupid comp messed it up. Anyhow, guess who get's to make her cute lil' cameo next?? *TEEEEHEEEE!!!!!!* I'm going to try my best to make sure this person doesn't totally take up the story. The next two chapters a bit, because I have to explain her situation, but other than that…

Anyhoo, poor Uriko was kidnapped, and Kenji found a out a bit too late. *sniff* What will he do?? Where was she taken?? WHO IS THE NEW CHARACTER?!?!

**Ooooo, thank you Tiger 5913! You are soo nice!! Thank you purinpuff, kitty girl, Miah Tolensky, and a-style-all-my-own!! Such nice people to give me my first reviews!! ^_^ *feels loved***

Now, on with the story!!! (Heeey, who luvs ya baby??)

P.S. 

Uriko, Kenji, Busuidiot, and Kasumi form DOA do not belong to me!! Don't sue!! I love you!!

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

  Chapter 1 – Gentle ~ Father

*..Where am I? I can't open my eyes. I can't even move.*

"…re..yo…ok..y…."

*Huh? Someone is talking to me, I think.*

"…ake..up…ar..ou…ok..y…"

            Uriko opened her eyes to look into a pair of auburn – colored eyes. The tanned, young face pulled away, exposing medium length, raven hair, pulled back into a high ponytail with a bright, yellow, ribbon. She sighed in relief. 

"Oh – I'm so relieved. I thought someone had seriously hurt you.. are you okay??" Ignoring her for the moment, Uriko shot up and surveyed her surroundings – that were all too familiar. 

A few months earlier, Uriko had fought here to free her kidnapped mother in this laboratory facility. She would never forget the grotesque and ghastly images of the bodies in..um, whatever they were, floating in a greenish liquid. For a lab, it was rather dimly lit. 

Uriko got up and looked down at the girl.

"Who..are you??" She seemed surprised at the question, almost as if she…

"It's been a long time.. since someone has asked me that. I'll try and tell you what I remember, okay?" Uriko nodded and sat back down next to the girl. She then began her story.

"My real name is Amber..I..I don't remember my last name. Here, I am to be addressed as Yasashii."

"Yasashii??"

"Yes. It means gentle.. although.. That is the last thing they expect me to be…"

            She went on to explain how her brother, the only person that had taken care of her, was mysteriously killed by an intruder one night. Still only 8 and alone, she wandered the streets. Close to a death of starvation, she had been taken in by the man who she currently now called her 'father'. He took care of her until she was well and trained her in the arts of ninjutsu. Now 13, she loyally served as her master's assassin and bodyguard.

*Bodyguard.. why does that sound so familiar??*

Upon further examination, Uriko noticed she wore a blue female gi, with white thigh highs that had two little buttons to fasten them at the top, and cute blue ninja shoes to give her optimum stealth when sneaking around. Bobbing lightly on her back was a katana, tied with a ribbon over her right shoulder and under her left arm. (Okay, since I ultimately suck at giving descriptions, just think of Kasumi's outfit from Dead or Alive. Forgive me!!) Although only 13, the girl had a nice figure, and was already showing the body of a young woman, and stood at about 5"5.

Uriko thought about what she had mentioned earlier. "Amber.." The girl faced her with a saddened, yet dignified look in her eyes.

"Please, you must call me by the name my father gave me. It's too dangerous.."

"Dangerous?? But why?"

"Because.." Her bowed to the floor. "..because I not even supposed to remember my past life."

"Eh??*How sad it is to be so young and got through all of that. She's like.. like..*

Just then, the echo of footsteps could be heard, and an all too familiar voice rasped not to them, but at them.

"Yasashii?? Where ya'll be? We should be expecting a visitor anytime soon, so I expect – oh. It seems you two have met already." Uriko could feel her eyes narrow in hatred. *The pervert is back..*

            Completely ignoring Uriko, he walked over to the other female, arms crossed, circling her like a general expecting a report from a private. "How's mi' girl doin'" Oddly enough, she addressed her answer with a cheery smile.

"Oh, Master Busu. Today I-"

The hideous man didn't seem to care as he rudely interrupted her. "Do you remember your posted assignment?" She nodded obediently. "Yes, Master Busu."

"You remember what he looks like, sweetheart??"

"Of course—how could I forget the person that…Yes, I remember."

"Bye bye." She said, turning to Uriko and running down the corridor.

            Uriko turned her gaze to Hajima Busuzima, a chameleon zoanthrope, notorious for his barbarous experiments with zoanthropes. "Well, weeellll. If it isn't the kitty. Would you like some catnip?" She sneered at him, her look of utmost disgust and hatred aimed directly at him. "You pervert!! Trying to be God again, I see. What did you do now??" He grinned, which actually looked quite frighteneing on a face like his, which would also mean he had some devious plot in the back of his mind. "You me'ni mi' girl? Yasashii? Best damn research experiment I've ever done. I realized early on that small children react better to kindness than to insincerity." *I'm surprised you know there is even a word called kindness…* "Genius me, Busuzima raised her with.." He scoffed at this point. "…'Love', and look, she became perfectly loyal with minimal brainwashing. Am I great or what? I am, aren't I?? The best part though…"

Uriko quirked an eyebrow. "The best part..?" He nodded.

"She has her own variations of any known zoanthrope attack. Yours, Bakuryu's," 

"Kenji," she corrected. He dismissed her comment.

"Whatever. Long's, everyone's, except my own. It's sad though.. after all this and she'll soon go to waste. Upstaged by someone even better."

"Eh..? Upstaged? By whom?"

Immediatley he took her arm and shoved a syringe in her elbow, pushing the contents inside her bloodstream with a plunger. As she began to feel drowsy, her last thoughts went out to her loved ones, wishing that she could see them, if only for one last time. 

"You."


End file.
